Tablets
'What is a tablet? ' A tablet is an electronic device that has the same capabilities of both a computer and a smartphone. But instead of having to carry around a heavy laptop and not being able to read the small text off the tiny screen of a smartphone, you can carry a light-weight portable computer/phone having access to the internet as well as your friends without the hassle. Choices/Comparisons What's on a tablet? ''' An obvious question about tablets is; Can I get the same things on it, that I would be able to get on my computer or laptop? The answer is yes! A tablet has internet capabilities, which opens doors to a variety of different abilities in itself. As well it comes with many other apps, from music to digital books. As well as a camera/video camcorder, calling/messaging abilities, GPS, and many more apps that you can download. A tablet does not have the same storage ability as a laptop or desktop computer, however with today's technology you can save many documnets online, saving more space for your music and other apps. Which tablet is best? ''APPLE iPAD AIR 16 GB ($499.99)'' '' '' '' - price increases/varies depending on memory capacity'' Contains an A7 chip with 64 - bit architecture and M7 motion co processor Wi-Fi (802.11 a/b/g/n); dual channel (2.4 GHz and 5 GHz) and MIMO Bluetooth 32.4 watt rechargeable battery capacity 10 hours of use iOS 7 operating system MICROSOFT SURFACE RT ($499.00) nVidia Tegra 3 1400.0 MHz processor 1000.0 KB cache size quad core processor 31.5 watt rechargeable battery capacity 8 hours of use Bluetooth 32GB of flash memory 2 GB Ram Microsoft Windows RT operating system SAMSUNG GALAXY NOTE 10.1 (519.99) Exynos 5 Octa Processor 1.9 GHz + 1.3 GHz processor speed quad core processor 16 GB of flash memory 2 GB Ram Bluetooth 7000 mAh battery life Android 4.0 Ice Cream Sandwich Operating System '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Final Verdict ''So....What does all of this mean?' When looking at speed you want to look at the GHZ (gigahertz) number as well as how many cores the tablet has. The higer the GHz number, the faster the computer processes information. Same with the cores. If you have a dual core or co processor (2 cores) compared with a quad core (4 cores) processor, the quad core will out perform the dual core in speed because it is able to process information even faster. When comparing operating systems: Apple iOS 7 : has automatic updates as well as a control center to give quick access to all of the devices features, and a completely new look. However, there is yet to be new features added as well as the flat design "favors space over information", making scrolling a popular activity. Microsoft Windows RT : is a sturdy build, with high quality cameras, and excellent gaming performance. Some new and improved features are the built in photo editing tools, as well as a Xbox Music app. This operating system also comes with Office 2013. However, "App support still lags behind competitors, and Windows RT is still incompatiable with legacy programs." Basically, it is good for working and getting things done, but not for 'app happy' people. '''Android 4.0 Ice Cream Sandwich : '''consists of many likeable features; easy multitasking, customizable aspects, and new ways to communicate and share. Interactions are more engaging and interesting due to refined animations and throguh feedback. The new high resolution screens create better readability, as well as a more polished look. Operating system now contains a system bar from virtual buttons creating a quick access point to go back, or straight to your home page. It is a great system for multitasking, with virtual buttons that can bring you to your required virtual world fast. Contains many useful and interactive apps; camera, calendar, photo editing tools, etc. When looking at battery life it's pretty basic to understand which is the best choice. The more the watt power the longer the battery lasts. As well, the company usually provides an approximate number of hours of life the battery has. For example, one of the tablets has an approximate 8 hours of working/networking/music usage. When looking at memory capacity it's also pretty easy to find which one is better. The more GB of flash memory, the better. As well, the more RAM capability the better the memory. However, there are ways to spare some of your memory. To do this, save all work documents on the internet, leaving more room for your apps and pictures. #1 Choice Overall, I would choose the Windows Surface RT tablet as the best. For a business this would be an excellent choice; it has a superb operating system that can help you get work done! Although it does not have great app capability, depending on your business type, you will be able to complete the necessary tasks with this tablet to run your business. As well, it is fast, with a quad core processor to support it, and 32 GB of internal memory is awesome. If more memory is needed, it is suggested that you save some documents on the web instead, to free up more space. It also includes a wonderful 8 hours of estimated battery life. This tablet is not only good internally, but also on the out. Being light and ultra-thin, this tablet is easy to take anywhere. As well, you can buy many 'pretty' accessories to personalize it further. Category:Hardware